Run
Run was a member of Jaegers and Esdeath's right-hand man. Profile and Stats *'Name': Run *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 23 *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Jaegers Members, Teigu User *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 61 kg (134 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Golden *'Hair Color': Blond *'Attire': White robe, black skirt, black pants, brown belt, collar-like neck accessory, and feather pin *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Genius Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema *'Weaknesses': Can't fight at close-range too often. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': God's Wings Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, possibly at least Small Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reaction speed, and Massively Hypersonic flight speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Super Genius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Run was a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. Personality Run was calm, collective, and polite. He had never been shown to raise his voice or give in to anger, and was determined to make his goals a reality. He was not above using dishonorable methods to reach his goals, such as seducing women and deceiving his enemies to gain their trust; as seen when he was pretending to try to get into Wild Hunt by faking humbleness to its members and bribing them while in truth, he was gathering incriminating evidence against them. While being merciless if not cruel towards his enemies, Run was willing to defend civilians, and clearly detested Wild Hunt, hiding his anger regarding the public execution of the Imperial Fist disciples. He also was very caring to his fellow Jaegers, and was present during the mourning of his fallen comrades. He grew especially close to Wave and Kurome, and was willing to risk his life to protect them. Even after his reanimation he still showed his yearning to care for them, proving that it was one of his strongest desires. History Abilities Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema: A Wing-type Teigu that allows its user to gain wings which give them the ability to fly for a limited amount of time; Run was shown to be able to fly at high speeds and displayed high maneuverability, as well as the ability to hover. It also enables the user to shoot feathers or launch one of the wings towards enemies, both easily capable of piercing through flesh. However Mastema is only effective attacking at a long distance and is at a disadvantage in close range. *'God's Wings': The trump card of Mastema, which gives the wings the ability to reflect an opponent's attacks. When used, the disks split into segments and the wings turn into which appears to be ethereal substance, which allows them to be shaped into a protective shield. This trump card can also counteract Mastema's weakness in close range. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Category:Teigu User Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists